


Reality bites

by marukusanagi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Beta Ignis Scientia, Brotherhood, M/M, Omega Prompto Argentum, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marukusanagi/pseuds/marukusanagi
Summary: Prompto wasn’t particularly nervous or anxious about his unusual stomach sickness, increased urination, tenderness  on his breasts or recently tiredness. Maybe it was that he was having hard time with his middle term exams, or that he stayed late with Noct last night playing games…No, he never thought it may have anything to do with his 16th birthday party and the heated moments he shared with the man he had a crush since he saw it .





	1. Positive

**Author's Note:**

> Ok! this isn't a drabble! This may be a short story, 3 chapters about an idea I got and bugged me for two months. Not betaed and I'm not an english native so I'm sorry for grammar and sintax mistakes.

Prompto wasn’t particularly nervous or anxious about his unusual stomach sickness, increased urination, tenderness  on his breasts or recently tiredness. Maybe it was that he was having hard time with his middle term exams, or that he stayed late with Noct last night playing games…

No, he never thought it may have anything to do with his 16th birthday party and the heated moments he shared with the man he had a crush since he saw it .

But now he was seating in a bathroom stall in the mall, after he bought the pregnancy test when some words of the school nurse made him uncomfortable.

“Did you take the secondary genre test?”

“No… but I’m a beta, I’m sure of it.”

The woman looked at him a little suspicious.

“Please, let me take a blood sample. It’s just a small pinch, I put it in these reactives and it’s going to confirm it. It’s just a ten minutes test.”

He barely felt the pinch on his finger and the woman put it in differents reactives. After a few minutes, the reactives colors started to change, from green to red, orange and then purple.

“Well, I can made it again and can send a sample to the institute, but this color confirms you’re a omega.”

Prompto looked at the small reactive, speechless.

He was sure he was a beta, he never let any strong pheromone and Noctis, being an alpha, never showed special interest on him.

He left the infirmary with several information sheets about his body and the changes he was passing, but a particular article about “omega pregnancy and its symptoms” caught his attention.

Then he went to the other side of the city, to a small 24 hour shop and bought the test. He had it for a week in his bg, until he had the strength to use it.

Two marks.

Positive

He felt cold in his back and the throat dry.

He remembered that, when things got heated that night, Ignis didn’t came inside him, because he was knew that Prompto still wasn’t sure of his secondary gender. But  even so, he got pregnant.

How the hell?

 

_“..._ _studies have suggested a failure rate of 15 per cent to 28 per cent per year using the coitus interruptus technique”_

 

Why nobody teached these things at school?!

He sighed and felt something run down his cheek: a tear.

What was he gonna do now? He couldn’t go to the doctors and say it just like that, and even if he agrees for an abortion, the low birth rate in Lucis made it almost impossible, if not illegal (only rape victims, and altered mind persons could request it to a judge, and a doctor could do it only if the bearer health was at risk). What was Ignis going to say?

Shit.

Ignis.

He could see his green eyes and responsible behavior, talking to his parents and promising takin care of everything. Ignis will even agreed to marry him if he asked.

But Ignis didn't love him, or not as Prompto wanted him to do it. Ignis life was Noct’s, every step and decisions he made always concerned the young prince first.

The young blond covered his mouth when a scream tried to escape through his lips. The music of the mall and the people voices covered his whimpers, and someone hit his door. He said a squeaky “busy” and waited for the bathroom to get empty before he exited his stall.

In the dirty mirror, a ghost with red eyes looked at him. He washed his face and took  deep breath. His cell phone vibrated: it was Noctis, asking if he was going to stay the night to play some games.

Iggy is going to make your spicy curry

Well, sooner the better. And maybe he could get the bravery to speak to the young assistant.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oi, are you there?”

Noctis was looking at him a little confused after Prompto’s missed three times in a simple mission.

“Yeah, sorry, I think I’m a little tired”. A growl emerged of his belly. “And hungry.”

“Specs, is diner ready.”

“In a minute, your highness”, came Ignis voices from the kitchen. Prompto closed his mouth, trying to keep his anxiousness at bay.

The taller young appeared with two plates and served them their food. Prompto usually loved his spicy food but suddenly the smell and the vision of the plate made his stomach turn.

“So-sorry!”, he got up an run to the toilet, where the remains of the coke and some chips got flushed away.

Noctis was behind him, concern evident on his face.

“Buddy, are you sick or something?”

“No…”

“I can call a doctor or take you to the hospital, you may catching something.” Ignis voice, always so firm and practical. Prompto felt tears in his eyes.

“No, is fine, I think I’ll go home.”

“Let Iggy take drive you home.” Noctis voice, hiding his concern.

“No, I’m fine! I think the walk will help me.”

“Walk?” Incredulity in Ignis voice.

“Prompto, your house is too far by foot, and it’s late.”

“Prom…”

Prompto felt his world starting to turn around. He made a step and then he carpet was suddenly very close.

The rest was blurry, but he could remember Noctis holding his hand and a doctor touching his arm, checking his heart, blood pressure and sugar levels.

“... omega….”

Prompto felt his body went numb. He didn’t wanted them to know like this.

“What?”

“He never showed the signs”, Ignis said, his voice a little less firm.

“A small number are late bloomers, and can pass as beta all of their lives because their low level of hormones. Nonetheless, they can have heats (obviously less evidents) and have children of their own, as any other omega. These type of omega also can get pregnant by betas, that’s the really difference with the other types.”

A unknown phone ringed.

“Well, as I expected. The result of the blood sample. He is pregnant, and his low sugar level caused his fainting.”

There was a moment of silence - Prompto could swear he heard somebody gulping - and then Ignis voice asking:

“What? Are you sure?”

“The hCG  is positive to the results.” Some rustled sounds, steps on the carpet and a door that opened. “He should be careful, since he is in a very early moment of it and can have a miscarriage. He should avoid stressful situations and over exercises. He should eat something light until his stomach feels better.”

A sigh.

“Thank you, doctor.”

“You also should contact his parents, and the father of the baby. A single omega is in a very sensible and delicate state and he needs the comfort of his family and friends. Also, he is a minor, he should be checked for abuse signs.”

“We will. Please keep this confidential.”

The door closed and Prompto opened his eyes. Noctis face appeared over his, concern evident on his features.

“When did you knew?”

“Of the pregnancy or that I’m a omega?”

“Omega.”

“A week ago, at school. The baby… today.”

Noctis sat against the chair that he was sitting. He crossed his arms, uncrossed them and then looked at his friend, evidently confused and concerned.

“And the father…”

Ignis appeared in the threshold. Prompto couldn’t avoid look at him, even when he felt his face burning with shame. His beautiful beta crush.

“Ignis… It wasn't on purpose.”

Noctis got up.

“Wait a second, if anyone is at fault is Ignis. He is the older one and he should know to be careful.”

Ignis ruffled his hair, evidently confused and not knowing what to do or say.

“Well... well… I…”

“I’ll keep it.”

“What-”

“I would never ask you or force you to do something against your desire, but, are you sure about it? We can wait for the baby to be born and give to adoption to a good family.”

“No!”

Prompto curled up in the bed, bringing his knees to the chest. The tears started to run again.

“Great, look what you did.”

Ignis sighed heavily and got close to the young omega. Hesitantly, he touched his shoulder and then the boy uncurled and throwed his arms at Ignis. The young beta hugged him close, caressing his golden hairs.

“I’m sorwy Iggy…”

“Don’t worry Prompto. I’ll take care of everything.”

 


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first ultrasound and problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I wrote this only remembering how an ultrasound is done , but I myself never went to a pregnant consult, so I’m sorry if this is wrong detailed. Also, I forgot to tell that this story was born in a dream I had and the scene at the end of this chapter  is what I had in mind to happen.

 

 

 

The storm rained heavy over them. Ignis had to report to king Regis about his future fatherhood and Prompto called his parents about it. Nothing went well, Ignis had to deal with the king's preach, the king’s shield preach, his uncle’s preach, the marshall’s preach, the shield’s in training jokes, the prince’s anger and a depressed omega that was kicked of his house when his parents knew about his state.

So, when he sat in front of his car and sighed, he really wanted to scream.

His phone ringed and Gladio’s voice filled the car.

_“Yo! How you doing?”_

“What do you need, Gladiolus?”

 _“Wow, you’re more sour than usually_ ”, the shield laughed and Ignis really wished to have him there and choke him to death. “ _Hey, I know you’re with your hands full, and that I wasn’t the best friend…?”_

“Excuse me?”

_“Ok, I was an ass. But you should know that I’m with you, and…”_

_“Iggy! I’m going to be an aunt!”_

_“Iris-”_

Rustled sounds.

_“Iggy!”_

“Iris?”

_“You’re having a baby! You and Prompto! I want to name the baby!”_

“Gladio told you?”

_“Dad was upset and then a maid told me. I told big bro he should support both of you and that this is nothing to be ashamed of!”_

_“Give me my phone back Iris!”_

Ignis smiled. Sweet child it was Iris.

“ _As I was saying, I’m sorry. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask. I took care of my little sis when she was small, so I know a few things.”_

“Thank you.”

_“Are you going to pick them at school?”_

“Yes… Prompto’s parents threw him out of their house, so he is staying at the prince’s place until I can get a better place for us. Today he is having an ultrasound.”

_“Are you going to marry?”_

Ignis turned the engine on, put the light and looked at the traffic.

“I… we haven’t talk about it.”

 _“Oh”_ . That simple expression said more than a thousand words: Gladio was a romantic after all. _“Well, it’s not an obligation but he council may say something. But you always know what to do.”_

“Sometimes, I do not.”

He stopped at a red light.

_“Don’t overthink about the things.”_

“I need to cut, I’m about to reach the school.”

_“See ya.”_

The school’s gate soon appeared. Prompto and Noctis were waiting for him, both boys became more attached (if that was possible) and looked anxious at the car that Ignis drove.

“Hey specs”, saluted the prince.

“Iggy!”

“Ready for the consult?”

Prompto enthusiastically nodded, and Ignis let them get in the passenger’s side. Both kids talked and played on their phones until their reached the clinic: it was going to be the first ultrasound and Ignis couldn’t deny that he was also a little anxious.

The clinic was clean and busy as any other, but it was the one inside the citadel so it was the one who attended those who worked for the crown, and Ignis made the appointment under his name, but also specified it was for his… partner.

“Mr Scienta?”

A female assistant called them and they entered the small room, where a bed and the ultrasound machine was.

“Who is the one to be checked?”

“M-me”, answered Prompto, nervous and a little embarrassed. The assistant smiled at him and made him rest over the bed.

“Your name is Prompto-?”

“Yes.”

“His surname _is_ Scienta.”

Prompto looked at him surprised, and Noctis also was speechless, but he knew the reason: Prompto was still a minor under the law, so if the assistans believed they were already together less questions would be asked.

“How long you know  you’re expecting?”

“Around a month… but I think is a little longer.”

“Ok”, the assistant spread the gel on his belly and moved the sensor. For a long minute, nothing could be heard, until a strong bumping was heard. “There it is. A strong heartbeat. It looks good, is still small to know the sex but it seems it’s developing well. Congratulations.”

Prompto smiled at the grainy image on the screen, enven when he didn't undestood what he was seeing he felt a sudden bliss and pride about himself. A new life was growing inside him.

“Wow”, was all Noctis said, his eyes fixed at the gray image.

“Yes”, Ignis took prompto’s hand, giving the young boy reassurance. “Wow.”

After having diner at Noctis place, the unofficial couple went to Ignis’ current home. Prompto had developed a new hobby, and it was to sleep attached to Ignis whenever he had the chance. The older one didn’t mind, since it made him remember the times  when he was a child and slept naps together with the prince in the gardens.

 

* * *

 

Another month passed.

It was lunch time and Prompto and Noctis were getting ready to eat (Ignis now was in charge of both lunches) when the homeroom teacher called him to the teacher’s room. The blond boy was already showing a little round shape of his belly, but the uniform still hide it well, so he walked after the adult with confidence. 

Their homeroom teacher was a young male beta, that looked tired and uncomfortable when he looked at him. Prompto was a little confused, he was doing well on his exams and only had to avoid heavy physical efforts on PE classes, so when the teacher told him that he was being expelled from school he was frozen in the spot.

“The school teaches and ask for their students to behave and to preference the celibacy from their part meanwhile they assist to their classes. We don’t condemn sex, meanwhile it does not interfere on their agenda. We can’t let a student, who was irresponsible on his free time, to keep attending school in your current condition.”

The last words were almost spitied with distaste. The teacher kept talking, about him taking his stuff and call to his partner to take him home, and that they’re going to make a complaint about it to the crown and let the news noticed.

When the ring bell telling the lunch time was over rung, the teacher dismissed him and Prompto walked numb to his next class. Noctis was waiting for him outside of the teacher office and grabbed his hand.

“What happened? You’re too pale.”

“I’m… I got expelled…”

The surprise was evident on Noct’s face.

“What? Why?!”

“Because… because I’m pregnant…”

Prompto felt he was going to cry again. An oppressive feeling placed on his chest, and started to gasp.

“What the hell?!”, the prince entered the office and faced the surprised teacher. “How can you do that?!”

“I’m only applying the school regulation….”

“So, the school is pro life about pregnancies and that, but when a student needs them you just kick them out?!”

“Please, your highness… you should be grateful that such a bad influence is being set aside from you…”

“SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP.”

The others students and teacher that were passing by stopped to look at them, surprised of the sudden burst of the prince.

“So, you’re kicking my best buddy out? Then I’m also quitting this school.”

“Your highness!”

“Noct! No!”

“Let’s go, Prompto!”

The teacher followed them, nervously asking the prince to change his mind and thinking about the public opinion.

“If I can’t take care of one of my future subjects, how can I pretend to be their ruler?”

Noctis never let go of his friend hand meanwhile he called Ignis to get them. The adviser in training didn’t answered his call so he leaved a voice message, grabbed their bags and went to the door.

“Noct, stop!”

“Your highness!”

Noctis didn’t stop. They walked out the school grounds without looking back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot: thank you so much for the support to this little oddity


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Wow, I’m still really surprised by the reception this story got! Even when my grammar is terrible…. I really appreciate your support! Now, let’s go to the next, we are almost at the end of this.

 

Well, the paparazzi magazines were burning. The news started to cover the sudden leave of the prince from school, the official voice from the crown was that the prince got ill but the paparazzi said that the prince was having an affair with a schoolmate and it got it pregnant. The magazines showed photos of the prince, his schoolmates and a blurry image of Prompto in one. The tv media also made his feast in rumors and whatever other kids from school said. The school spokesman only explained that the prince had some personal situations to deal and that was the reason of his “temporary leave” from school.

The king tried to speak and make his son give in to reason, but the prince stood in his decision. Ignis also got yelled.

Everything was a mess, and Prompto only could cry making a ball in the bed of the prince’s guestroom. He couldn’t eat, because everything he ate got him sick and puked it.  He felt feverish, sad, alone and miserable. His stomach ached, his swollen boobs ached too.

He didn’t wanted to cause trouble, not to Ignis or Noctis. He never asked to have everyone attention on him. He couldn’t even look at his phone, since all the apps, like facebook and twitter only talked about the prince decision of leaving school because his pregnant buddy.

“Prompto?”

Iris voice made him appear from his refuge. The young girl was very kind, always bringing him some present for the baby (diapers, clothes, pacifiers, a blanket), or some medicine or food that some midwife told her was good for pregnants.

“Hey…” his voice was raspy and he felt very tired. Iris carried a trail with a cup of mint tea and some crackers.

“You haven’t eat anything… you’ll get sick, and the baby too…”

She put the trail over the bedside table and sat on a chair. Prompto obliged himself to sit and try to eat a cracker, his jaw ache when he took a bite.

“It’s been a week… have Noctis got back to school?”

Iris closed her yes and denied with the head.

“No, his majesty called him. I think he got grounded on the citadel”, iris gave him a napkin.

“And… Ignis?”

“He was summoned also by the king. Big brother didn’t want to tell me anything, but it seemed serious.”

Prompto swallowed the cracked and then a sudden pain make him bent on the bed. The cup got trashed away and he screamed of pain.

“Prompto!”

“It… it hurts!”

Iris, even when was younger, was a girl who didn’t panicked. She dialed the emergency and then send a message to Gladio, asking him to give notice to Ignis.

Prompto grabbed his belly, and felt something wet between his legs: he was bleeding. The smell was terrible and his terror was worst.

Not too long passed and the paramedics were there. They carried the boy in the ambulance, but iris wasn't allowed because she was a minor. Prompto closed his eyes, scared for his baby. In the hospital ignis was already there, always diligent and ready for anything, but prompto noted his disheveled clothes, and the anxiousness on his eyes. By instinct, he lended him a hand and Ignis grabbed it, and the older man tried to relax him with comforting words. They were carried to an observation room, and the young omega was checked in many things, like blood pressure, glucose levels, and a obstetrician ordered an ultrasound.

“Well, there’s some low sugar levels and anemia, but in general you’re fine. It should be because of the stress. Some bleeding is common, also the pain, but you need to keep your mind calm”, the professional fixed her eyes on Ignis,  “You need to take proper care of your partner.”

Ignis noded, a guilty expression on his face. Prompto felt ashamed, since Ignis wasn’t guilty of his health troubles…

“I will discharge you tomorrow if the sugar levels are correct. You’ll also need to take some vitamins and have a more nutritious feeding to carry on with the pregnancy.”

“Thank you.”

The woman gave them one list look before leaving the room.

Ignis sat besides Prompto and took one of his hands in his.

“I got scared.”

“Uh?”

“I got scared, when Gladio told me that you were carried in an ambulance. I got scared for the baby.”

Prompto felt a sudden warm in his chest. Ignis looked at him with and indecipherable

expression,  heavy with feeling he can’t express. It was funny, Ignis was the expert with words and now he was unable to say anything.

“I also was scared… it hurt too much… but now I’m ok…”

Ignis smiled, he had his hair down and and some bags under the eyes.

“Ah!”

“What's wrong?”

Prompto was paralyzed for a second.

“The baby...”

“What? You need me to call the doctor?”

The young boy smiled to him. “No. It kicked.”

He put Ignis’ hand over his belly.

“Here. Come on…”

A second of nervous expectation, and then they feel it. Prompto laughed, feeling a weight lessen from his chest. Ignis also smiled broadly, not moving his hand. After a few minutes of communion, he retrieved his hand and made Prompto look at him.

“Prompto? I wanted to ask you this in other moment, but I think the sooner is the better.”

“What?”

Ignis looked him in the eye.

“Will you marry me?”

 

* * *

 

 

The doctors decided that Prompto should avoid school or moving and rest, since his pregnancy could have further complications. They ordered him to stay at home and rest, eat properly and made the regular check ups. He finally moved with Ignis to a new home, since the prince home was out of question and Ignis house was too small for a partner and a baby.

Iris was beaming with enthusiasm, helping Prompto to buy things for the baby. Ignis, as the responsible one he always was, took care of his nutrition, had to deal with his cravings, but in exchange he fixed that Prompto could keep with his studies from home (in another school, where Noctis now was a student too), and also had to deal with his service to the crown and the prince. They were really busy that months a rush of doctors, prepare the new home, learn to live together and accept their new reality., and Prompto’s belly growing bigger. They learned that a baby girl was coming.

“You know, I’m a little envious”, said Iris, one afternoon when Ignis had to go to pick the prince at school. Prompto was finishing a essay for his history class when Iris was serving herself something to eat.

“Why?”

“You have the most responsible man I know as your future husband. He is the dream any girl - or guy can desire! You may be always at ease, since he will always keep his word, and take the most responsible decisions.”

Prompto looked at her. That words made something click inside his head.

“He is, doesn't he?”

Prompto rubbed his belly, thoughtful. Ignis always would made the right. It has nothing to do with what he felt.

It felt sad, knowing that Ignis would accept unite his life with a person he wasn’t in love. He did really loved the man.

That night, Ignis returned late, tired after dealing with the prince and the mess that was his place. They discussed about the his recent attitude and his lack of interest in the reports he didn’t even look at. The health of the king was starting to get weaker and recently started to use a cane.

The young advisor let himself fall in a sofa and sighed, tired of everything.

“Welcome back.”

Prompto had a can of ebony in his hand. He couldn’t stand the smell of coffee, so Ignis started to take the energy drink in his place.

“Hello. Did I wake you up?”

Prompto denied with the head. He was anxious and a little tired, but they had to talk. Ignis took the can from his hand and opened. The young omega sat by his side and expected to  Ignis drink some sips.

“Hard day?”

“The usual.”

The usual normally meant Noctis being a brat, the king putting all the weight in Ignis shoulders.

“Iggy… I need to tell you something.”

Ignis looked at him, the young omega was beautiful under the lights, his round belly actually made him cuter. Prompto had his hands crossed over his stomach, he looked a little anxious.

“Is something wrong with the baby?”

“No, no, she is fine… we’re fine. Is just… I think I was too greedy, accepting all what you gave me… us. And I was really happy, because I really fell for you. But… I can’t accept what you are doing… what you are sacrificing… I can’t marry you, when I know you don’t love me. I know it’ll be hard, but…”

“Prompto, I can’t leave you and the baby alone and by themselves… I won't.”

“I know you’ll never leave the baby unprotected… and I know I will need your assistance… but I’ll work to repay you. When the baby is born and I’m recovered, I’ll start my training as a member of the crownsguard. I’ll protect Noctis too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end I dreamed of... I know is a bit rushed but I can't write longer stories, but hey, I'll add a epilogue later! Maybe i'll write other story I also have in mind about their daughter, but nothing is sure since I need to study and also get into some translations I'm working on.  
> 


End file.
